lotr_minecraft_mod_exilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Region Scanner
This project is a Minecraft 1.7.10 (only)' command line utility.' Things in red are not yet implemented. It is intended to: * analyse and produce stats on the processed region files ('-s' / '--scan') ** list generated chunks ** show blocks distribution ** list biomes (both Vanilla and LOTR mod biomes and variants) *** provide the Middle-Earth map to use for LOTR biome identification ('-m' / '--map' with path/to/map.png argument) **** If this option is omitted and a "map.png" file exists in the current directory, it will be used ** list entities (NPCs, and some items) with their location and (if set) NPC names: *** show dropped items (with thrower's name if set) *** show items in item frames *** show LOTR Banner protection information *** NB: NPC names can be defined in other languages or character sets, such as Russian/Cyrillic for General Structures builds. The only fix for this would be to use the kill option on these NPCs... ** list tile entities (specific blocks such as chests & containers, portals, red stone devices, (re)spawners, etc.) with their location *** show items in containers (those with standard Itemstacks, plus LOTR Weapon Racks) **** NB: except for Ender Chests contents which are not stored in region files *** show content of LOTR Butterfly Jars and Bird Cages, Flower Pots (both vanilla and LOTR), Plates, Mugs *** display text on signs and LOTR chiseled blocks *** display commands of Command Blocks *** NB: Books can be written in other languages or character sets, such as Russian/cyrillic for General Structures builds. It could be possible to replace LOTR lore books with their English equivalent ** identify cliffs by analysing borders height differences between internal chunks borders ***''These cliffs could be caused by terrain generation bugs, importing region files with different seeds, terrain generation changes between different LOTR mod releases, etc.'' *** NB: the processing would need to be completely different to do it between neighboring regions. So it would be a task for another utility ** report structural and content errors while reading the file ** NB: this scan action is the last one performed. The counts showed are those after all of the other actions have been processed... * mass edit blocks and items IDs in a Minecraft region file from those used in a input level.dat file to those used in a output level.dat file ('-f' / '--from' / '-t' / '--to' / with path/to/level.dat argument) ** if the input level.dat file is omitted: *** a "level.dat" file in the current working directory will be used if it exists *** or else default values for a vanilla Minecraft installation will be used * fix unknown blocks and items by removing them ('-u' / '--unknown') * replace or delete blocks and items ('-r' / '--replace' / with inline list or file reference) ** use this to fix blocks and items not available in the Middle-Earth dimension * clear entities ('-k' / '--kill' ALL (including non living ones (such as "Item", "lotr:Banner")) or slash sepatated list of IDs indicated by the —scan option) * delete or preserve only a list of chunks ('-d' / '--delete' / '-p' / '--preserve' / with inline list argument (slash separated chunk coordinates) or file reference (filename prefixed with a "@" character) ** taking care of blocks marked with Minecraft Region Manager? * use Google translation API to translate NPC names, book contents, signs and chiseled blocks text from one language to another ('-g' / '--googletranslate' / with country code to country code argument separated by a comma) And perhaps: * smooth borders height differences ** NB: but with no generation of surrounding chunks as this needs to be done in game * change biomes in chunks, both Minecraft and LOTR mod variants ** NB: LOTR mod biomes can’t be changed because they are defined in the mod’s map, not in region files * relocate a region file (ie. change all block’s and chunk’s coordinates references to those of the intended destination) ** NB: for example, this can be useful if the LOTR mod map changes significantly (the case where Umbar coast got moved springs to mind...) The tool is not yet released, but we are close to do it. Stay tuned if interested... Minimum syntax: RegionScanner region_file_1.mca ... With at least 1 action (parameters provided are just examples): --borders --delete 5,10/5,11 --delete @path/to/file --kill ALL --kill Bat/lotr.MordorOrc --notofmiddleearth --preserve 5,10/5,11 --preserve @path/to/file --replace minecraft:dirt,minecraft:gold_ore/minecraft:coal_ore,minecraft:diamond_ore --scan --to path/to/new_level.dat --unknown Other command line options: --help --logLevel 1 --from path/to/level.dat --map path/to/map.png Category:Tools Category:Projects